


Star Wars : The Savage of the First Order

by Awerka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the First Order found a tribe of people whom they'd describe as Savages they never expected to find anything of interest.</p><p>Well now she's finished her training and is being sent off to work under General Hux himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Order : The Recruit Awakens

Her tribe had been more then happy for her to join the First Order. They knew that the Order wanted strong warriors and Avotom was one of the strongest warriors the tribe had ever bred. It was a honour for her to go. Avotom herself was thrilled at being recruited, the organisation of the Stormtroopers and the officials she'd seen excited her.

Her people disowned her after it became known she was being trained as a tactician instead. It wasn't Avotom's wish but after being recruited she had no choice and after all the tests they put her through they thought it a waste to send her to be programmed as a Stormtrooper.

In the end it didn't matter.

She knew she didn't have a home to turn to any more but she had the First Order.

She didn't need another home other then the First Order.

Training had been difficult. The other recruits had been training since they were very young so Avotom was force fed everything she'd need to know. Crash courses in the great history behind the First Order, important dates and battles, the faces of the great people behind the Order. The more she learnt of them the more she idolised them. She caught up with other recruits within weeks. There were lessons she didn't have to partake in, boring things like dancing and social etiquette, whilst they honed her fighting skill and logic much more then the others.

For the others the call up to their first actual job was a long awaited reward for a lifetime of training. For Avotom it came within months. She knew it made the others hate her that little bit more but she'd never had to care what others think before now and wasn't going to pick up that nasty habit that the "civilised" people had. They'd learn to respect her strength and that was all that mattered.

The journey to the unfinished Starkiller Base was dull. People whispered to each other, Avotom's superior hearing was able to pick it up as if they were shouting, they whispered about the scary figure of the Second in Command of the whole of the First Order. Their fear of him was nothing to the fear that the General of Starkiller had over these recruits. Avotom never understood it, his had been the first face she'd seen in training, not personally of course but his speeches were played daily and she'd been enchanted by them. Her people had no time for the future, their thoughts were always on surviving so it was the first time she'd heard someone talk grandly about their design for the future and how he was going to shape it. She respected the power he had in his words. Therefore it was a honour to be told that she'd actually be working with the General from now on when they finally landed at the Base.

She was marched through corridors for what seemed longer then the journey to Starkiller in the first place. It was only when they stopped in front of a door that looked like every other door in the Base they'd walked past did she hear the voice of the General coming from the other side. He was arguing with someone with a deeper, lazier and slightly muffled voice.

The door slid open and the Captain indicated for her to enter. As she stood to attention in front of the neat desk of the General she got her first glimpse of him and the man he was arguing with. The General looked exactly like he did in all the Holotapes she'd seen him in just he managed to look much neater in person. Whoever was with him was wearing long black robes and a mask, if the effect was to scare people it failed in Avotom's mind. Whoever was behind that mask was trying too hard. The smart uniform of the Order and the stern look plastered on the General's face as he glared at her worked much better.

It finally hit her that she was standing in front of two of the most powerful members of the First Order.

"Hux, I see your new recruits have all landed. More little brainwashed dolls to follow your every word."

Maybe the muffled voice sent shivers down other people's spine but it sounded petulant to Avotom, like a child who had just lost a argument so was falling back on taunting things to get the reaction they want.

"I have been told this one would be different, she definitely looks different." He circled her, she could feel his eyes searching for the smallest thing to complain about. Everyone had been warned about the General's need for perfection in all his subordinates. "You can tell from her build and her face that she isn't purely human. A hunting tribe, all the other recruits from their tribe have been sent for conditioning and will make fine Stormtroopers. This one though showed high intellect and extreme reaction times." The General stopped circling her, she stared impassively at the wall in front of her.

"One day you'll realise that your brainwashed soldiers mean nothing. Who cares if this one was a savage to begin with, all it means is that your boring speeches will go right over her head."

Being called a savage didn't phase her, her people weren't dumb but they didn't care for technology, social norms or anything else that apparently stopped you being a savage. It was the insult to the General's speeches that angered her. In all her life until she'd never heard anyone talk about anything with passion. Never had anyone given her a purpose in life. She hunted to survive, surviving was all that mattered. Having a cause, something to put your life into... It was something foreign to Avotom but which made her idolize the General. He'd given her purpose and something to dedicate her life to.

Without even realising what she was doing she had turned her head to glare at the fool in his silly, fancy robes. Something must have shown more then she wanted because the General suddenly turned to her and asked "you have something to say to that slur on your people?" She snapped her head back into position, staring intently in front of her. "No Sir, I'm used to being called a savage during my training Sir." He raised his eyebrow at her answer whilst the other walked towards her. "To look at me with such hatred, it can't be for the General's sake surely? I've never met anyone who could stay awake through one of his little speeches." Avotom had never understood emotions and had no time for being embarrassed or reading between the lines, she also didn't have time for social etiquette and the academy didn't seem bothered to teach her it so she didn't exactly know when to hold her tongue. "If you don't like them so much Sir maybe you should try giving one instead? You seem more upset that recruits look up to the General, maybe its because we can believe in him and what he says. If you can do better then why don't you try it?"

Maybe it was a good thing that he had a helmet on so she couldn't see his reaction, she didn't dare even look at either of them now. Even in her simplistic world it dawned on her that she might have over stepped a line. Not for the first time she wondered if it was worth actually listening to the fancy ways other humans interacted with each other. She knew she was in trouble.

"We aren't staying on Starkiller for long. The Captain here will show you to your quarters, you will find a Holopad in there. On the Holopad is the blueprints to this Base as well as the Finalizer. You are to remember the layout of both. I expect my staff to be efficient from day one and will not take not knowing your surroundings as a excuse. You will report back here tomorrow at 0600 where I will teach you the importance of not upsetting Commander Ren. Dismissed."

Following the Captain out of the room you hear the argument starting up again but the General must have silenced the Commander as it suddenly went quiet. Of course it would be the General's job to know about his new recruits so it wouldn't surprise Avotom if he knew about her hearing.

A few corridors away and the Captain spoke to her for the first time. "You're lucky you know. No one speaks to the Commander like that. If anyone ever tried they wouldn't last long, yet here you are. I'd watch my tongue next time though recruit." Having said enough for one day Avotom just followed him to her room. 

The room was small with a bed, a desk and a small closet. Everything she now owned was in a box on the floor, spare uniforms, her new Holopad and everything else she needed.

Avotom picked up the Holopad and sat on her bed, she had used a older model in training so it was impressive how fast the Holopad worked. There was already so much for her to read with more being pinged to her already by the General. Reports, blueprints, schedules, budget reports... She had thought she'd be part of a team but at a glance at what the General wanted her to read she realised that she possibly was going to be a team of one.

The General had said that getting lost wasn't an excuse. Not having time to sleep probably wasn't an excuse either so she clicked open the blueprints of Starkiller to learn her way around as best as she could. If she could memorise the majority of the prints, fully knowing the Base was still being constructed, before she went to bed she could look at the reports in the morning.

A hour of flicking through floor plans and making sure she knew how to get from her quarters to the General's office went flying by before she heard footsteps approaching...


	2. Night Time Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first day hadn't gone very well, who could possibly be walking around outside her bedroom door?

The footsteps were heavy but lazy. She'd learnt at a young age to judge by footsteps, to recognise someone by the way they walk. It was a survival trick that saved her many times. There was so much that you could learn from hearing someone walk.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the person that those footsteps belonged to.

Trying to put the slow pounding of the footsteps out of her mind Avotom continued to read her Holopad. It wasn't until she heard her door slide open that she looked up again. 

She felt the hatred bubble inside her as the Commander emerged into her room. He was Second in Command of the First Order, SURELY he wasn't going to come and punish her for what she said earlier? Suddenly his flashy clothes and bucket helmet didn't look so comical.

Avotom could feel him glaring at her through the helmet. They just stared at each other in silence, Avotom still sitting on her bed the Holopad having dropped softly in front of her. Suddenly to her surprise he lifted the helmet off his head, his dark hair falling around his face. One again she had the feeling that whatever effect he was meant to be having wasn't working. Nothing about him screamed terrifying figure of fear that everyone whispered about. He smiled, probably reading her expression wrong, and let the door close behind him.

"Do you know who you are?"

She was confused at his question. Her people hadn't been big on philosophy, they knew who they were. Avotom only knew the word because it had been taught in the Academy she'd been put into, she found it dull and seriously pointless.

"I don't understand the question Sir." Her answer was truthful and she knew that he'd know it was truthful.

His smirk worked, his smirk didn't put her at ease. He moved past her on her bed and placed his helmet on her desk as he towered over her. He bent down, the room was so small that his face ended up inches from hers as they glared at each other.

"Did you never stop to think why a savage like you was made personal assistant to one of the most important figures in the First Order?"

She looked at him impassively. No she hadn't questioned it, she had been taught not to question anything her superiors told her. She remembered the excited yet frightened faces of those who had tested her and the training she'd been put through. She never bothered asking what it was they found so interesting about her, the civilised people always found interest in things they didn't understand.

Her silence seemed to annoy him.

"I'll ask another question then. Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Do you know WHAT I am?" He growled in her face.  
"Yes SIR." She growled back, fully knowing that she could match him in fierceness.  
"Tell me then, what do you know of the Force."

It wasn't a question it was a demand but once more Avotom found herself stumped at his questioning. The Academy had only mentioned it in passing. She had no need to remember what they had said and never cared for it. Most of the other trainees thought that most of what they knew of the Force was just Myths. It all just sounded boring to her.

Whilst all this was running through her mind he seemed to get bored of waiting for her.

"You'll learn about the Force. A sign of someone who is Force Sensitive is good invasion skills. Why you ask?" She hadn't but she waited patiently for him to get to his point. He seemed to be enjoying himself, maybe he had started taking her advice and was going to write speeches himself now, or maybe he just liked the sound of his own deep voice. "They can sense what is going to happen. Does this sound familiar?" Avotom shrugged. It wasn't the reaction he had hoped for obviously. He picked up his helmet and turned to walk to the door before stopping. "If I were you I wouldn't trust them. Whatever they have planned for your future can't be good. Hux is blind to what is going on around him, he's the mouthpiece and not trusted with their final plans. The Force MUST be balanced, light and dark. Anyone Force Sensitive can be a threat to that balance. Watch your back."

He put his helmet on and left the room. The light above it once more flashing red to indicate it was locked.

Avotom sat staring at the closed door wondering what it had all been about. Her Holopad bleeped sadly at her as more reports and notes were sent through from the never sleeping General. She wondered if she should report the conversation to the General before she remembered what the Commander had said. _Hux is blind to what is going on around him_ she was sure that he wouldn't like to hear that and even more sure that he wouldn't believe it. Then again... The whole conversation had her convinced that not even the Commander knew what was happening. After all he was warning her to watch out for them. If he was warning her about another threat then it couldn't be coming from him either?

Too confused and tired to care any more she picked up the Holopad and continued studying it. No other footsteps adorned the passage outside for the rest of the night. She filed away the conversation with the Commander as something to worry about when she wasn't so busy, not that she would let herself worry about it.


End file.
